Nephilim of hope
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A newcomer in Meridian discovers a terrible force that threatens the lives of the innocent. Seeking answers, he ventures across the town to finding the chaotic force.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The being of light

Hello everyone. I've come up with this new story. I don't anything from Skullgirls.

In this world, there is a legendary artifact known as the Skull Heart. Only a female candidate can use the artifact. If one can obtain it, then the possessor will be granted a wish. If the wish is pure hearted, the wish will be fulfilled. If the wish is tainted by desire, a heavy price is brought. The possessor becomes the skull girl, becoming an avatar of destruction.

######

It was a sunny day at a large city. A young man at the age of 15 was walking by. He had straight blonde hair that flowed down near his waist. He had green eyes that shines like emeralds. The young man had a slim but muscular appearance. He was wearing blue jeans with a sky blue t-shirt. His sneakers were a blue-white color.

"This presence... Something doesn't feel right" he said.

An earthquake ravaged on the city. He then noticed a large building fragment was about to fall on top of a girl. She was wearing what appears to be a formal corset dress, which appeared out of style. It had several skull implications and insignias, suggesting she was in a funeral. He took notice that her appearance seemed rather strange.

'Hmm? Her head seems to be possessed by something... I can feel another life force on her... I'll worry about that later. That girl is about to get crushed' he thought.

He quickly dashed to get the girl out of the way. From his back, a pair of white wings appeared. They quickly flapped, providing a speed boost for him to catch the girl.

"Got you! Hang on tight, this will be a rough flight" he said.

######

The 15 year old male was carrying the girl up to a nearby rooftop to avoid the collapsing building.

"Whew... That was a close call" he said.

"Um, thank you for saving me" the girl said.

"It's no problem. What happened back there and why do I sense something so sinister in this town?" he asked.

"That would be due to the skull heart" a voice said.

The young man looked for the source of the voice. It sounded like a gruff tone.

"Leviathan... I suppose we can tell him" the girl said.

"Well, I'm providing information to our newcomer here. He did save your life so that makes us even" Leviathan said.

The young man looked at the girl till a large worm-like creature appeared. Its head was shaped to that of a dragon, but its tail was sharp as a spear's head.

"Is that...a parasite" he asked reluctantly.

"Ah, you know of my kind. That saves the explanation. Who are you though? I never seen you here" Leviathan questioned.

"Perhaps introductions are in place. I happen to be a newcomer of this area" the young man asked.

"Oh. Where am I manners...? My name is Sienna Contiello. Please refer to me as 'Squigly'. This is my parasite, Leviathan" the girl said.

"Pleased to meet you two, sir and ma'am. My name is Adonis Angelo" the young man said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance young man" Leviathan said.

"I must say though, your parasite is quite polite. If I have to compliment, I'd say you two share a symbiotic relationship" Adonis said.

"My word... You have a polite mouth there. It's hard to find people with a heart as pure as you are" Leviathan said in surprise.

"Hahaha... Well, I've been raised to talk like this. Anyway, what seems to be the problem around here?" Adonis asked.

"It appears that you must've arrived from a different location. I'll explain what I know to you so far" Leviathan said.

"Please do so. I fear that this town may not live another year" Adonis said.

"Very well. In the Canopy Kingdom, there's a legendary artifact known as the Skull Heart. It is said it can grant any wish the possessor desires. If the wish is with pure hearted intentions, the wish is granted. If the wish is tainted with hate or any underlying emotions, the possessor becomes the Skull Girl, an avatar of chaos and destruction. Supposedly, the possessor must be female or the artifact will not respond" Leviathan explained.

"That's quite a story to say... If anything, no one bothered to mention anything related about it" Adonis said.

"The people had their reasons why. The Skull Heart is all but a terrible artifact. Its destructive power is capable of terrorizing innocent people" Leviathan explained.

"Oh... That explains why no one bothered mentioning it. In any case, I need to know about this town. What is this place" Adonis asked.

"Oh right, you're a newcomer... Anyway, this town is called New Meridian. It's part of the Canopy Kingdom" Leviathan said.

"I see. Thanks for your help, Leviathan and Squigly" Adonis said.

"Wait... I also want to know something about you... Although you look like it, you don't appear to be human" Leviathan said.

Adonis froze for a second. He sighed and decided to explain.

"I have my reasons for my appearance. If you want to know, then you mustn't tell this to anyone" Adonis said.

From his back, a pair of white wings appeared. They were like a white bird's, appearing smooth.

"My word... Are you an angel?" Leviathan asked in surprise.

"Close, but not quite. I'm a nephilim" Adonis said.

"Now I understand why... The mafia group known as the Medicis are targeting people like you and killing them for reasons unknown. It's hard to believe that we've encountered a being like you" Leviathan said in shock.

"What are nephilim" Squigly asked.

"They are half-human, half-angel beings. They're known for their ability to manipulate light, just like their full blooded brethren" Adonis said.

"Wow... So you're essentially a half angelic person. That's amazing" Squigly said.

"I'll have to agree. In any case, we must go. We'll meet again someday, Adonis" Leviathan said.

"I'll look forward to meeting in a more normal fashion" Adonis said.

Leviathan and Squigly laughed. They walked off, leaving Adonis alone.

'Now that I know that this place is New Meridian, I have to be careful. According to Leviathan, the Medicis are here... I should avoid them while I try to stop the skull girl from causing problems' Adonis said.

######

Adonis flew down to the street. He took notice of a large group of soldiers marching towards him.

"Sir, we found the target. We're proceeding to surround him" the soldier said.

"At ease, Egrets! This young man is important" a woman said.

Adonis looked towards the woman who talked. She had red hair that covered one of her eyes. She was wearing a dark, brown dress that reached to her thighs. The dress had an inverted cross at the center of the chest area. Her eyes were a bright topaz color.

"Who are you?" Adonis said on guard.

"That matters little right now. Come with us, young nephilim" the woman said.

"That doesn't seem very trusting... Whoever you are, I can't trust people who suddenly appeared to me like this and know what I am" Adonis said.

"I suppose you won't come peacefully... Number 13... Take the shot" the woman said.

A sniper round nearly grazed Adonis on his left cheek.

"I don't suppose you'll let me go" Adonis said, readying his battle stance.

"Engarde" the woman said.

==SHOWTIME==

Adonis launched an orb of light at the woman. She used a strange umbrella to block the orb.

"Never seen a strange umbrella. It's a living weapon, isn't it?" Adonis asked.

"You have astute eyes. Regardless, you're coming with me" the woman said.

"Sorry, but I'm not coming with a bunch of strangers who suddenly have their interest on me" Adonis retorted.

He then created a sword of light and dashed forward. He managed to slash the woman but it was a shallow cut.

"Ugh... You have some skill with swords. I see that you have been practicing a different style" the woman said.

Adonis kept attacking with the light sword till he juggled the woman up. He proceeded to perform a combo attack and slammed her down.

"Ugh. I was careless" she said.

"Tough luck for you" Adonis said.

He then charged his light energy and fired it in a beam from his hands. The beam hit on to the woman. She endured the blast but she was getting weak.

"Don't get cocky. Napalm shot" the woman said.

A blob of fire was conjured from the umbrella-shaped weapon. The moment the woman snapped her fingers, the blob combusted, burning Adonis on his left arm. He quickly put the flames out, but was burnt.

"Ugh. Impressive" he said.

"It gets worse... Egrets, weapons free!"

A large squad of Egret troops appeared. They began firing their guns on the umbrella weapon, which was open. The bullets were encased in blobs of fire. This forced Adonis to block the bullets off, using his shield of light. Most of the shots ere deflected but some managed to hit their points.

"Ugh... That barrage was impressive. However, your time is up. This ends here" Adonis said.

Adonis conjured a force field of light. He then grabbed the woman and went flying up to the sky. By then, he began to descend like a missile on to the ground. The impact of his landing created an explosion of light, which took the shape of a cross. The woman passed out from the force.

"Don't underestimate a nephilim" Adonis said.

==THAT'S A WRAP!==

The woman was still moving but her body was in a mess.

"I can take care of myself, ma'am. I don't need much help" Adonis said to her.

"You're strong, that's for certain. I guess I should reveal what my name is" the woman said.

"Go on" Adonis said.

"Impatient aren't we? My name is Parasoul" the woman said.

"I know that name... You're the Princess of the Canopy kingdom, who watches over Maplecrest with the Egrets. It's quite an honor to meet you" Adonis said in surprise.

"Word travels fast. Although I wish it was more of an amicable meeting" Parasoul said.

"I'll say. You should've explained to me from the start rather than forcing me to come. I've had some trust issues with people so it'll take a while to convince me" Adonis said.

"I see. You were on guard the whole time. Yet, I noticed you chatting with that strange girl with a parasite. Supposedly, she is a minion of the current skull girl, but she retains her free will" Parasoul said.

"That girl I met earlier is different from what you think. She's a victim of this mess. I would say she will help in destroying the skull heart" Adonis said.

"Hmmm... That could be useful to here. Alright, I'll let you go since you provided us some details. Egrets! Call a medic. We're heading back to base" Parasoul said.

"Sir" the Egrets said.

"Wait. Before you go" Adonis said.

Adonis concentrated his light aura on Parasoul. Her injuries began to heal in a fast speed, surprising her.

"Why did you heal me?" Parasoul asked.

"Consider it a gift from a friend. I know you have no bad intentions, but don't be so forceful to yourself and the people around you" Adonis said.

"Hold on. Before you go, take this map. It'll allow you to know of the city better" Parasoul said, providing the map to Adonis.

"Thanks, Parasoul. Take care of yourself" he said.

Parasoul could only watch as Adonis flew off to a different side of New Meridian.

'He's certainly an interesting person. However, he appears to be caught up in the battle against the skull girl. If anything, he might help others overcome what they lost' Parasoul thought.

That's all from here.

Note: I haven't decided on an official pairing on my OC as of yet. Right now, he already met with two of the main cast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A feline encounter with a bloody nurse.

I do not own anything from both series.

Adonis flew off to a different area of New Meridian. It was a marshy area with fish-related places. He proceeded to take the map out from his pocket.

'Hmmm... According to the map of the city, this place is called Little Innsmouth' he thought.

The sun was about to set, prompting him to find a spot to rest. He noticed a restaurant that he could find a place to grab a meal.

'Yu Wan's restaurant. Might as well head inside to have a meal' Adonis thought.

######

Inside the restaurant, Adonis took a seat to relax. He looked around the place, admiring the restaurant's interior appearance.

'I must say, it has a unique charm to be here' Adonis said.

By then, a waitress came by to him. Adonis looked at the girl in question. Her skin was a light blue color with some areas appearing dark blue. He noticed a large fin on the girl's head. There were two smaller fins near the girl's hands, but don't seem to cause discomfort. Her eyes had yellow sclera, black irises and red, slotted pupils. She was wearing a waitress outfit.

"Good evening, sir. How can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Good evening, ma'am. I would like to order four shrimp dumplings with rice on the side" Adonis said.

"Is that all?" the girl asked.

"That's all" Adonis said.

"Yu-Wan, four shrimp dumplings with rice to stay" the girl said.

"Roger that, Minette. I'll have this done in a few minutes" the chef said.

Adonis waited patiently for his meal to come. While he waited, he heard two guys barging in the restaurant. One of them look neat and thin, while the other looked intimidating and burly.

'Those two are not the friendly type... They must be working for a gang' Adonis thought.

The two men began to sit down at a nearby table. Much to Adonis's annoyance, they were talking loudly.

"Have you heard, Lawrence? The Skull Girl's been targeting the Medicis around Maplecrest" the thin man said.

"Yeah. She has been hunting us down since her appearance. I have a feeling she's has a bone to pick with the boss, Riccardo. Wherever he went, I don't know. Think it's due to rumors of him being sick?" Lawrence said.

'Seems like this Skull Girl has a vendetta against the Medicis. At least that'll keep them at bay for other nephilim' Adonis thought.

By then, Lawrence noticed Minette.

"Hold up. There's the fishfolk girl we're looking for. Hey girly! Can we get some service here?" Lawrence asked rudely.

'This sounds like trouble... Those two are connected to the Medicis. Might as well shake them up to send a message to their leader' Adonis thought.

"Yes? May I help you sir?" Minette asked.

"Hey now, you're quite the dish. Is like to devour you. Why don't you swim over here with a couple of free drinks and then we hit the road?" Riccardo said.

'What a playboy, not to mention offensive. Its people like him that causes bad judgement among men' Adonis thought with irritation.

"I'm sorry but I need to work" Minette said with discomfort.

Lawrence held on to her shoulder with his left hand. This got Adonis to stand up, ready to fight them.

"You know, you're pretty cute for a stinkin' gill girl" Lawrence said.

Adonis forcefully grabbed Lawrence's hand and squeezed, causing him to shout in pain. Riccardo noticed Adonis and was about to attack him.

"Do you have a problem with us, blonde head?" Riccardo said.

"Come up to my face and say that again, player" Adonis retorted.

The retort caused Riccardo to dash at Adonis in blind anger. Using Lawrence as a meat shield, he blocked Riccardo's tackle. He then hurled them outside.

"Everything ok over here?" a female voice said.

Everyone took notice of a cat girl appearing from a nearby door. She was wearing a revealing outfit consisting of a blue top and pants that appeared to be cut from the thigh section, covering her shin and groin. There was a color with a yellow gem that had a strange expression. In terms of appearance, she had platinum white hair that was in a bobcut style. Her eyes were a turquoise color. There were several scars around her body. It looked as though she was sliced clean several times.

"Nadia, you came on time! A gentleman who was having a meal here stopped two rude customers from harassing me" Minette said.

"Oh? I guess I didn't had the chance to thank the gentleman. Where is he?" Nadia asked

Adonis leaped outside, intending to fight Lawrence and Riccardo.

"He's outside, fighting the two customers" Minette said.

######

Outside, Riccardo and Lawrence were angry. Adonis humiliated them and they planned to get back at him.

"Don't underestimate the Medicis" Lawrence said.

Immediately, Adonis flared his aura. He made the aura turn into a pair of gauntlets.

"I suggest you two leave. I don't want to spill someone's blood" Adonis said.

"Fat chance. You messed with the Medicis, you will die for your insolence" Lawrence said.

"You had your chances" Adonis said.

Immediately, he made a thrust punch on Lawrence's ribcage. The impact caused the broken ribs to impale his lungs and heart. Lawrence stood there for a few seconds before collapsing, dead. Riccardo, realizing what happened, fled in fear of the same fate.

"Meow, you really socked them where it hurts" a female voice said.

Adonis turned and noticed the same cat girl he encountered.

"Are you with this scum?" Adonis asked.

"Heck no. Minette and Yu Wan are my friends" Nadia said.

"I see. Hopefully that other man doesn't cause any problems. My name is Adonis Angelo" Adonis said.

"My name is Nadia Fortune, but I prefer to be called Ms. Fortune" Nadia said.

Adonis laughed from the pun. Nadia took notice and felt happy.

"Hahaha... Talk about a pun of luck" he said laughing.

Nadia began to laugh as well. They laughed for a bit till they calmed down.

"Anyway, it seems we have a common enemy or two" Adonis said.

"You mean the Medicis?" Nadia asked.

"Yes, and the Skull Girl as well. While I can understand a person's desires wanting to be fulfilled, it's not something that can be taken for granted" Adonis said.

"What do you mean, Adonis?" Nadia asked.

"Let's just say that the Skull Heart only wants you to make you wish. It's tempting you to do so, making you into another Skull Girl" Adonis said.

Nadia remained still for a few seconds. Adonis noticed and began to question her.

"I won't ask what your desire is right now, but try to think about it" Adonis said.

While he and Nadia were talking, a voice rang out near them.

"My, my... You two are rare specimens. The cat girl here has an interesting body, but her boyfriend looks like he's hiding something" a female said in a sultry tone.

Nadia and Adonis turned and noticed a woman with gray skin and blue hair. She appeared to be wearing a nurse's outfit, but it was revealing. She had an eye patch directly at the right eye, suggesting she lost it from an accident. Her remaining eye was a red color with a black cross. She was wearing a surgical mask that shielded her mouth. There were two crossed that were near her knees. They looked sharp and painful. They also took notice of a bone saw, which was larger than an ordinary one.

"Sorry lady, but I don't swing that way with girls" Nadia said.

"Judging by your method of appearance, I'd say you're a ninja" Adonis deduced.

"My, my... The cat girl's boyfriend has astute eyes. Both of you interest me enough that I would like to perform some tests on you two" the woman said.

"Whoever you are, we're not your patients" Adonis said.

"I'm afraid you two will have to stick around while I drag you two to my operating table. Since you might not...survive, I'll let you go with my name. It's Valentine" the woman said.

"Meow, this is rather mundane. This woman is creeping me out" Nadia said.

"Sorry ninja nurse, I'm not in the mood for an appointment" Adonis said.

==SHOWTIME==

Valentine quickly dashed towards Adonis and was about to cut him with her bone saw. He leaped back in a stylish back flip.

"Oh? You have been training yourself" Valentine commented.

"You could say that. However, I didn't receive formal training from a combat specialist. I learned it on my own" Adonis said, surprising Valentine.

"That makes you worth more than that kitty. Now I want you to go to the operation first" Valentine said with mad glee.

Adonis had the chance to dash towards her. He performed a spinning jump kick, causing her to be sent like a projectile to a nearby building.

"I rather now. I don't have health insurance" Adonis said.

Nadia laughed at the joke. By then, Valentine decided to play her A-game.

"It's time for major surgery" she said.

By then, she dashed at quick speed, hitting Adonis. She began to dash back at her original position. She was moving like a blur, performing a cut each time she dashed. A line appearing that of an EKG meter was shown. When Valentine stopped for a second, the line became a bright green.

"Ugh... I'll have to hand it to you... You're pretty strong. Now it's my turn" Adonis said.

Adonis charged his aura of light. He began to focus it on his wings. He then unleashed a salvo of his feathers that were homing to Valentine. She could only watch in surprise as the feathers impaled her.

"Nadia, you're up" Adonis said.

"Meow, leave this to me" she said.

Nadia moved in and began to fight Valentine.

"I've seen worse. This cat won't faze me" Valentine said.

Nadia began to run on all fours, like an animal. She proceeded to use her claws to scratch Valentine.

"See how you like this... Checkmate" Valentine said.

In an act of surprise, Valentine hurled a flurry of surgery scalpels. They pierced their intended marks on Nadia, who fell to the ground.

"NADIA! You're going to regret that" Adonis said in anger.

Adonis began to charge at Valentine. He began to unleash his aura of light, making Valentine question him.

"You have a strange ability of light... The only known beings capable of doing so are angels and..."

Valentine paused till she realized the answer.

"You're a nephilim, are you not!?" Valentine asked in shock.

"Good deduction, but that hardly matters. Time for you to pay" Adonis said.

He then performed a drop kick which knocked Valentine away.

"Heaven's Fury" Adonis shouted.

Immediately, a pillar of light rose between Valentine's feet. The pillar launched her to the sky, causing Adonis to summon two beams that trapped her, forming a cross. Immediately, the light caused a powerful explosion, knocking Valentine down to submission.

"So much for having a doctor" Adonis commented.

==THAT'S A WRAP!==

Valentine slowly got up from the ground. Her body was wrapped in injury.

"I underestimated you... I never thought I would encounter a nephilim that's alive" Valentine said.

"Goes to prove you shouldn't mess with others, meow" Nadia's voice said.

Immediately, Adonis and Valentine looked at Nadia's body in shock. The body was moving without its head! Both looked in complete shock as the body went to Nadia's head and attached it back into place.

"Okay, that was both cool and creepy" Adonis commented.

"Hahahaha... Surprised you, didn't I? Well, there are reasons as to how I'm able to do this" Nadia said.

"Well, better hang on tight. I'm making a speedy getaway" Adonis said.

Adonis unfurled his wings, surprising Valentine and Nadia. While Valentine watched, she felt a sense of hope.

'Maybe, he is the one who'll help everyone who has a vendetta against the Skull Girl' she thought.

Adonis eventually took off into the sky. Nadia tried to hang on due to the sudden rush.

######

(Play SkullGirls OST - Lament)

Adonis landed on a rooftop near Yu-Wan's restaurant.

"Okay, we're safe. So, can you explain how you ended up like this? It's a bit creepy to me not knowing" he said with a shiver.

"Hahahaha... I get that all the time. Anyway, the reason I'm like this is due to a strange gem I swallowed" Nadia said.

"A gem? What was it and where did you get it from?" Adonis asked.

"The gem was known as the Life Gem, and I stole it from the Medicis" Nadia said.

"Whoa, the Life Gem... I heard about its abilities to grant eternal life... So, you essentially swallowed it, allowing the gem's power to flow throughout your blood vessels" Adonis said.

"Meow, you got it. I can't truly die, even if I were cut to pieces" Nadia said, making her body fall apart.

"Uwah! Don't scare me like that" Adonis said in shock.

"Hahahaha... It's hilarious when I do this to the people I meet" Nadia said in laughter.

"Haha... Hilarious... Anyway, we seem to have a common enemy. I'm not talking about the Skull girl. It's the Medicis" Adonis said.

"What do you mean" Nadia asked.

"They've hunted my kind down for unknown reasons. All I can do right now is stay vigilant till I find answers" Adonis said.

Nadia was shocked of what she heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Nadia said.

"It's ok. Anyway, you said you stole the Life Gem off from the Medicis. Were you raised from a clan of thieves?" Adonis asked.

"Yes. I was raised by the Fishbone Gang. They taught me everything I know and raised me when I was a kitten" Nadia said.

"I see. Where are they though?" Adonis asked.

Nadia had a depressed expression on her face. She looked at the canal of Little Innsmouth.

"The Medicis wiped them out, leaving me the only survivor" Nadia said.

"Oh... I see" Adonis said in sympathy.

"Anyway, I'll see you around Adonis. I got something to take care of, meow" Nadia said.

Adonis looked to where Nadia left, feeling concerned for her. He continued to stare at where Nadia was.

That's all from here.

Note: The characters from SkullGirls, (Fukua and Robo-Fortune are exceptions) will appear and meet with the OC.


End file.
